


Memories Of The Past

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Chal has been distracted for days and refuses to tell Leon what is wrong until Leon finally confronts him about it.





	Memories Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoing_winds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoing_winds/gifts).



> MERRY PATTYMAS!! 
> 
> Ill be honest irl leon- rie helped me a bit with this :'D its my first time writing chal but i JUST HAD TO DO IT. chal was actually a lot of fun to write and I really hope you enjoy this fic. But i wanna say thank u for being an awesome person and chatting with me- I really enjoy chatting with you as well!! Ur an amazing person!!

“Chal?” Leon looked at him. “Are you even listening to me?”

“W-what? Yes- of course, Young Master!” Chaltier lied. He hadn’t listened to a thing Leon has been saying.

“You clearly didn’t,” Leon responded. “Is something wrong Chal? it’s not like you to be so distracted.”

“No- of course, nothing is wrong!” Chaltier responded.

 _Lies_. Leon has lived with him Chaltier his whole life- he knew precisely when he was lying. Leon has noticed that he has been silent for the last few of days and it was a very odd silence coming for Chaltier- he was quite noisy most of the times. Leon paused. “Chal- I know you better than that.”

“No- I swear nothing is wrong- I just got a little distracted-“

“ _Chal_.” Leon interrupted him. “Stop lying to me.”

“No- really don’t worry about it-“

“Of course, I would worry!” Leon cried. “You have been quiet and distracted for the last couple of days. Living with you my whole life I know that's not how you usually act- is it me? Is it something I did?”

Chaltier was taken back- it’s the first he ever saw Leon this worried. “No, it’s not you young master that’s why I am asking you not to worry-“

“But I _am_ worried. Why won’t you tell me what is wrong?”

“Because it doesn’t concern you-“

“Do you trust me Chal?” Leon stopped him. Why was he trying to keep a secret? After all these years- did he really trust him?

“Of course, I do,” Chaltier answered softly. “I do, but I don't want you distracted and worrying about me- you can’t do anything about this.”

“I am already worried Chal- since you can’t change that now so you might as well tell me,” Leon responded. Chal was always there for him and worried about him. The least he can be now, even if he can’t help, is be there for him.

“Lately I have been getting random flashbacks, memories from the war- sometimes I swear… I swear I could smell the blood and hear the cries, their voices.” His voice started to wobble. “I can see the mountain of corpses and smell their dead flesh rotting. I… I am just scared. Those memories… They are haunting me. “

Leon stayed quiet, Chaltier knew it was the wrong choice- he shouldn’t have told him. Leon spoke up with a soft voice. “I… I am so sorry Chal. It is my fault.”

“Young Master?”

“I forced you to enter battles with me without thinking about you… If it worries you-you don't have to fight with me for now-“

“Stop.” Chaltier blurted. “This is not like you- stop worrying about me and stop apologizing- those were my choices, not yours—“

“But that doesn’t you should fight your own thoughts alone,” Leon stated. “Chal I thought you trusted me- and if you did… You would tell me when it hurt. So, stop keeping it from me- stop bearing these burdens alone.”

Chal paused. He didn’t think of it that way- he trusted Leon but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him but by keeping it to himself… He did hurt him. “I am so sorry Young Master- I am so sorry-“

Chals voice trembled and faded, Leon was the only one who was able to hear his noisy sob, not see him but only hear him. He was screaming and apologizing, his breaths were weak it was as if he was drowning in a sea of helplessness. It was the first Leon ever saw Chal like this. It was the first he ever saw him this weak.

But Leon didn’t move, He clutched the sword and whispered “You don’t need to apologize for anything Chal. It’s okay.”

But Chaltier continued to cry, continued to apologize. Leon stayed clutching his sword. It must have been centuries since Chaltier last cried and Leon knew living for this long carrying the weight of all the people’s lives he stole was not an easy task. So Leon decided to wait by side, even if it took days, he decided to wait for until his cries died because that was the least he could do for him.


End file.
